The present invention relates generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to a gaming machine having a unified image on multiple displays.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
To enhance the entertainment value of a gaming machine, gaming machines often include features such as an enhanced payoff and a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game which may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Generally, the features provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game.
To attract players, more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio accompany the basic and bonus games. The fanciful and visually appealling displays offer tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games. Additionally, such games are attractive to both players and operators. Thus, there is a continuing need to develop new features for the displays and the basic and bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Preferably, such new features will maintain, or even further enhance, the level of player excitement. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine comprising a first video-type display, a second video-type display and a controller. The second display is positioned adjacent the first display. The controller generates a unified image of a game of chance on the first and second displays. The unified image includes a first portion on the first display and a second portion on the second display. The first and second portions of the unified image may interact with each other. The first and second portions of the unified image may show respective first and second actions that appear to be linked to each other. The first action may be a first object on the first display that causes a second object to move in the second action on the second display.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine comprising a basic game controlled by a controller in response to a wager amount. The basic game has a start-bonus outcome that activates a bonus game which causes the controller to shift operation from the basic game to the bonus game. At least two video-type displays show a linked image associated with at least one of the basic and bonus games. A first portion of the image being shown on one of the displays and a second portion of said image being shown on another of the displays. The basic game may include a plurality of symbols on each of a plurality of rotatable reels. The start-bonus outcome may include a predetermined combination of start-bonus symbols on the reels. The linked image may illustrate an action. A first portion of the action being shown on one of said displays and a second portion of the action being shown on another of said displays. The action may be an object moving from being displayed on the one of the displays to being displayed on the other display.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a gaming machine under control of a controller. The method comprises providing first and second video-type displays, placing a wager amount on a game of chance having a plurality of outcomes and playing the game of chance having a plurality of outcomes. The method further includes providing a unified image associated with the game of chance. A first portion of the image is shown on the first display and a second portion of the image is shown on the second display. The game of chance may include a plurality of symbols on each of a plurality of rotatable reels on one of the displays. The method may further including the step of changing the unified image based on the outcomes. The step of changing the image may include moving an object in the image that was shown on the first display to the second display.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of operating a gaming machine under control of a controller. The method comprises providing first and second video-type displays and placing a wager amount on a game of chance having a basic game and a bonus game. The basic game has a start-bonus outcome. The method further includes playing said basic game and providing the bonus game in response to the start-bonus outcome. The bonus game is capable of providing a plurality of bonus payouts. The method further includes providing a unified image associated with the game of chance. A first portion of the image being shown on the first display and a second portion of said image being shown on the second display. The method may further including the step of changing said unified image. The step of changing the image may include moving an object in the image that was shown on the first display to the second display.